Love Hurts
by littlemisscullen2311
Summary: Leaving towards Forks was one of the worst things that has happened to Avril. What happens when they move to forks and they aren't your normal 'humans' how will they affect the cullens and eveyone else, and who is threatning their pasts?
1. Chapter 1

True Love, At Last

Chapter 1, Goodbye

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The wind blows

The waves crash

The flowers bloom

And the moon glows

Thus in life,

Nothing is better than love

~Annabelle (littlemisscullen2311) ~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the characters Avril Dawn, Alexa Dawn, Raven Dawn, that play a big part in this story and I also own the plot. I hope you enjoy, this is my second story. Review and have fun . I know that I haven't even finished my first story but for some reason my files I had saved on that story got erased. I promise ill try to rewrite the chapters so I can upload them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I sigh lightly, breathing in the sweet sultry smell of lavender and musk. The wind howling, slightly scrapping against my cheeks. I let the air carry my hair, dancing lightly against my face. I open my eyes and gaze up at the glimmering moon. The full moon at its highest peak, illuminating the lengthy grass and the beautiful lavenders and tulips. The lake swaying along with the breeze, shining like diamonds. Peace. That is all I am feeling right now. And at times I wish I could forget this feeling, but today I lay on the grass and soak up as much of the air I can.

_Avril? _Ugh, what does she want? I huff out in annoyance and close my eyes. Ignoring the light footsteps that are quietly making their way towards me. _Avril, I'm serious. Where are you? Are you alright? _God, worry much? I give in and sigh heavily. _Here, and I'm fine, just go away. _I hear her feet running softly against the dried falling leaves, now less than 20 feet away from me. I sit up and stare at the moon, my expression blank. I feel my sister's presence next to me and she's starring at me with worried eyes.

"Are you really alright or are you just trying to make me not worry?" I continue to stare at the moon as I pull my legs towards my chest and wrap my arms around my legs.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I see her shrug from the corner of my eye and look up at the moon. She smiles and looks back at me.

"I can see why you like coming here." I nod slowly and feel my eyes turn a deep blue.

"Just when I was starting to get used to being here." Alexa sighs and stands up.

"Avril you know that we can't stay here much longer. As much as I hate to keep running away. _**They **_have already started to track us down." I feel anger and revenge sweep in me. Curling around my legs and going into the depths of my heart. Anger and hate. My eyes turn a sinister red. The only reason that I'm not hunting, _**them**_, down was because I promised Alexa. And once I promise something to my sisters, I never break that promise. My breath trembles as I try to calm down, I slowly stand up still not facing my sister.

"I know." I hiss through clenched teeth. I breathe in and out, calming myself down. I finally relax when I feel my eyes change to a brown, starting to return to their amber color. I finally look towards my sister. Her long smooth black hair, almost blue in the moonlight dancing delicately with the breeze. Her eyes a gentle brown staring at the moon. She looks at me with soft, sad eyes.

"I'm going to miss this place too Avril, trust me. We all will even though Raven doesn't want to show her true emotions." I nod and look away. Raven. I look at Alexa with alarmed eyes.

"Where's Raven?" I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to Alexa or especially Raven, our little sister. Alexa smiles gently and looks over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, she stayed back at the house." I sigh in relief and sit softly back on the grass. You could say that I and Alexa were twins except that she was wiser and more mature than me. She had straight black/blue hair that feel to her back while I had black/red hair that was right below my shoulder blades. Also her eyes were a warm dark brown color while I had bright amber eyes. Raven was totally different. She was the most outgoing and always showed who she really was. She had black curly hair that reached her shoulders and had pink and blue highlights. Her eyes were a beautiful pure hazel color. Even though we were so different we were so alike at the same time.

"Go. I'll just be a minute I'll catch up to you guys later." I tell Alexa. She eyes me curiously before starting to walk away. She looks over her shoulder as I sigh and close my eyes. _Go._ I order in a stronger tone. She nods and runs off quietly into the midnight forest. I open my eyes and glare strongly at the grass. Why? Why couldn't I just leave this place and not care like I've done hundreds of times? Why was it so hard to say goodbye and never look back? The grass I was glaring at was starting to wither away and lose its green healthy color. I grimace and stand up, stomping away. I stop and looked back at my beautiful meadow once more. My eyes turn a blue color before I disappear in the promising forest. Goodbye. The last word in my mind after we set off towards Washington, Forks. Goodbye.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Disclaimer- So what do you guys think? Too much, not enough? Don't worry the Cullens and a few more of my own characters will appear in the next chapter that will be up as soon as I can. Remember the review button is you best friend ;).

Littlemisscullen2311 peace out.


	2. The First Day part 1

True Love, At Last

Chapter 2, The First Day

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Disclaimer- I own nothing except Avril Dawn, Alexa Dawn, Raven Dawn, Alexander Wilder, Ryder Wilder and Blaze Wilder. You might not get this story right now but trust me I'll make it more clear in later chapter. Enjoy this is my second story.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I slowly make my way around the blissful forest. The beautiful forest filled with the strong smell of musk and mist. The sun rays peeking through the trees and leaves. Creating a heavenly vision. I let my fingertips lightly graze the evergreen leaves and the rough tree trunks. I look at the sunrise, my skin slightly glowing. My footsteps mute under the humid ground. Trees with veins wrapping around themselves. The moss growing from the thick roots to the thin tree tops. Forks. Not as bad as I thought it would be. I smile as I see a bald eagle watching the forest carefully. Scanning the forest until its eyes land on me. I smile wider, my eyes turning a hypnotic icy blue. I raise my right arm. _Come._ I commend. It flaps its big wings towards me and lands softly on my arm. I gaze at its gleaming brown feathers. Its yellow eyes bore into mine as I raise my hand and pet his back.

_Avril? It's time to go. _I turn my head towards the thought as the eagle breaks out of my trance and flies away. I huff and turn to face Raven.

"Time to go dude, or else Alexa is going to freak if we are late to our first day of school." She rolls her eyes and smiles. I narrow my eyes and crack a smile.

"Since when do you care is we are late to school." Her laugh echoing in the barks of the trees. Her eyes filled with humor, turns and looks at me.

"Never." What I simple reply. I chuckle and shake my head. Typical Raven. _Hey, you don't care about school either so shut up and let's go." _I turn and look at her with a wicked grin. _Race ya. On you marks, get set, GO! _Without any further warning I launch myself running. Gliding through the moist wet ground. Leaves brushing lightly against my arms. The air scrapping my face. _Hey! That's not fair I didn't even know! CHEATER! _She yells in her mind. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips my eyes a shining yellow. Happiness. It's been ages since I've ever felt happy. I stop once I reach the house Alexa found in the forest. I lean casually against the railing on the front porch as I wait for Raven. _Slow poke._ I tease. I see her exit the forest and glare at me.

"You are so going down one day Dawn. Mark my words" she said playfully. I put my right hand over my heart and fake a hurt expression.

"I'm hurt, I thought we were sisters." She rolls her eyes and I stick my tongue out at her. We hear rustling inside the house and then Alexa steps out wearing a grey cardigan over a pink tank top. Jean shorts with black knee length leggings and green converse. She stops and tosses my car keys to my black Lamborghini. I easily catch them in my right hand in a quick steady movement.

"Raven I thought I told you to change." She scolds at Raven. I look at Raven and she's wearing neon pink mid thigh fairy skirt. They are not called that but I always tease her and call them fairy skirts. A black tank top with a pink skull, pink fingerless gloves that reach her elbows and bright pink converse high tops. Ugh, so much pink. She crosses her arms over her chest and shrugs.

"You also told me to go get Avril, but I had to chose one cause you can't do to things at once." She smiles. I snicker and Alexa turns to me. Frustration in her eyes.

"It looks like I have two freaking little girls. Avril will you at least dress up a little more mature. This is a smaller town so you don't need to wear skirts. You too Raven." I sight and look down at my outfit. Black mid thigh lace skirt, black hoodie with paint splatters over a black tank and knee length black converse. Seems decent enough to me. I look up at Alexa and shrug.

"I'm not going to change who I am no matter where we are. I really don't care what the others think of me and you shouldn't care either Alexa." She just shakes her head and starts walking towards her silver Porsche. _I don't care what people think about me. _She says before getting in her car and shutting the door loudly. Raven sighs, grabs her back pack and gets in the Porsche with Alexa. I grab mine and enter the luxury of my car loving the warm leather seats against my cool skin and the purring of it as I turn it to life. I inhale sharply and look at Alexa through the glass with apologetic eyes before speeding off. To a normal person, it would have taken them 45 minutes to Forks high school. But it only took us 5 minutes due to our crazy fast speed. I shuddered when we reached the ancient high school of Forks high school that only had a frightening total of three hundred and sixty one- now three hundred and sixty four, students. I snorted out loud to myself in my car at the thoughts of the students.

_Are you ready? _Raven teased in her mind. I laughed humorlessly and shook my head. _Not even close. _I thought back. When we entered the parking lot we were attacked by the thoughts of students. I was shaking with laughter as students (even some teachers) were gawking at our cars. We made our way around the entire parking lot even though we already knew where we wanted to park: further away from the building, cars or anything in particular. _Holy crap! Their cars are WAY better than the Cullen's. If they have cars like that then they're filthy rich! I wonder if the girls are as hot as their cars. _I snickered and rolled my eyes. I grabbed my back pack and stepped out of my car the same time Raven and Alexa did. 


End file.
